


The Big Comfy Chair

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks of forced abstinence, Sarek and Amanda finally spend a long afternoon, evening, and morning together.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Comfy Chair

The Big Comfy Chair  
by Terry L. Gardner  
TOS - Sarek/Amanda  
Rated: NC17  
Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters belong to Paramount, I just write about them.

Summary: After several weeks of forced abstinence, Sarek and Amanda finally spend a long afternoon, evening, and morning together.

 

Two more hours and I'll be finished for the day, thought Amanda. She was heading for her next class and as much as she loved teaching, she would rather be with her husband. They hadn't spent much time together lately and she hoped his present debate, over the admission of Latimour into the Federation would be settled today. She knew better than to let her hopes get too high, but she did it anyway.

It wasn't just that she missed making love with him, well. she did miss that a lot, but she longed to spend a considerable amount of time just snuggling up to him in the big comfy chair for two they had recently purchased. It was perfect for cuddling, snuggling, and smooching. Mmmmm, smooching! He had the hottest lips she'd ever kissed! Okay Grayson, snap out of it, she thought, as she entered her classroom.

~oOo~

Ambassador Sarek had a splitting headache. It was very rare for him to get one but when he did, it was usually after debating with Ambassador Gav. He had won this debate, much to Gav's consternation and then he went to his private meditation room in the Vulcan embassy to recenter himself. He employed his bio controls to rid himself of the headache and succeeded in making it dissipate.

What he really needed was to be with his wife, to feel her cool, soothing touch. He thought about their big comfy chair for two and how pleasurable it was for them to cuddle up together in it and smooch, as Amanda called it. At some point Amanda would run her fingers thoroughly through his hair, then stimulate his scalp by gently tugging on strands of his hair, releasing its waves into curls. She did other stimulating things with her fingers and he longed to feel her tender touch like the sun parched soil of the Forge longed for the rain. Unfortunately, her last class of the day would not end for another two hours so he kneeled on the meditation platform, cleared his mind of all thoughts and began to focus on achieving a meditative state.

~oOo~

Amanda realized she had come home before Sarek and that she had about thirty minutes grace time before he would arrive. She had been delighted when she received his message, at the Academy, that he would be home early and she had given her student aid that day's papers to grade so she could leave earlier than usual.

She quickly went into the house, got out the four dozen votive candles in glass holders, set them up all around the living room, lighting them as she went. She walked into the kitchen and programmed the replicator to make a variety of finger foods and then opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe. She placed the platter of finger food on the end table next to the big comfy chair along with the wine and two wine goblets.

She ran upstairs and slipped off her shoes, removed her clothes and threw them down the laundry chute and took a quick sonic shower. She put on her new blue lounge outfit, that matched her eyes, and went downstairs and poured wine into the goblets then walked over to the entrance of the living room just as Sarek entered their home and walked down the hall.

He stopped within a few paces of her, his eyes drinking in her lovely appearance, then moved forward and took her into his arms for a long hungry kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off her feet as their breathing quickened. A thrill of excitement went through her making her toes curl as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and their tongues did a sensuous dance all their own.

They both ended the kiss realizing that they wanted to take their time to please each other. There was no reason to hurry; they had time to thoroughly enjoy one another. Sarek gently set Amanda down on her feet and took note of the candlelight, wine and finger food by the big comfy chair. They walked hand in hand over to the chair, sat down and Amanda snuggled up to him with a sigh of pleasure. They partook of the finger food, feeding each other between kisses and sips of wine until they desired each other more than the food and drink.

She teasingly brushed the corner of his mouth with hers and he gently parted his lips and whispered promises of the ecstasy to come. She rested her head on his shoulder as she drowned herself with his scent. He pulled her in closer, knowing that her breathing was getting more and more shallow. She leaned down and listened intently to his rapidly beating heart and he softly tickled the back of her neck with his tongue to remind her that slow, deliberate strokes were imminent. She surrendered freely and effortlessly to his physical prowess, and he to her desire for passion. He got up and picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs to their bedroom.

Together, they saw the harshness of the day fall away as they shed the clothes from their bodies and slipped into bed. Together, they probed the depths to which they each would go, giving of themselves unselfishly, and accepting what the other offered with openness and trust. Together, they felt the fire ignite as the touching and caressing became more vigorous and masterful. Together, their bodies rode the waves in unison, as they leisurely increased the rhythm of their love song. She held him, clutched him, and took all of him, as he took her to the sacred place he promised just moments before. He filled her with his entire being until they exploded together and collapsed with contented exhaustion.

 

After their bodies began to cool and their breathing slowed down, Sarek rolled them both over so Amanda could breathe easier. She loved to lay almost completely on top of him and she immediately snuggled against him in complete contentment as, together, they slipped into peaceful slumber.

~oOo~

A couple of hours later, Amanda awoke still snuggled up in Sarek's arms. She managed to gently slip out of his embrace with out waking him and slipping on her robe, stepped out the patio doors to their rose garden and picked several fragrant roses. She very gently pulled off the petals and cupped them in her left hand, then quietly slipped back into their bedroom and starting at the top of the bed on his side, she began to sprinkle a trail of rose petals that led into the master bath.

She removed her robe and hung it up. She turned on the tap, adjusted the water temperature, and while the sunken roman tub filled with water, she went to the cabinet and took out the herbal bath salts and poured the appropriate amount into the bath water then sprinkled in the rest of the rose petals. She stepped down into the scented water, turned off the tap and made herself comfortable, aware through their bond that Sarek was awake.

Sarek sat up and immediately noticed the rose petal trail beckoning him into the bath. He felt aroused as he followed the rose petals to the master bath, entered and found Amanda waiting for him in the roman tub, strewed with rose petals and filled with herbal scented water that perfumed the air with a sensually pleasing aroma. How beautiful she was and how he ached for her as he stepped down into the bath and she bade him to sit next to her.

She put on a bath mitt and soaped it up with his favourite scented soap and began to gently scrub his beautiful body. He became relaxed and was thoroughly enjoying being pampered in this way as she continued the gentle scrubbing lower and lower in a circular motion until she startled him by encircling his manhood with the bath mitt and stroked it carefully. The friction drove him wild as he gripped the edge of the tub and thrust his hips in rhythm to her strokes until his body suddenly stiffened and he cried out her name in ecstasy as he came explosively. Slowly, his body relaxed and he turned to her with a look of wonder on his face. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My former room mate, Orange Lemon, told me about it among other things."

"Other things?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you plan on trying some of these other things?" he asked with a hint of sparkle in his eyes.

"Most definitely," she promised.

 

~oOo~

A few minutes later they were back in the bedroom and Sarek took a towel and dried Amanda's feet, then gave her a thorough foot message and sealed each toe with a kiss. He took the towel and dried Amanda's legs, then gave her a thorough leg message and sealed each one with kisses from her ankles to her thighs. Her breathing had quickened and her eyes were filled with desire for him. He began to towel dry the rest of her beautiful body; her belly, firm breasts, soft neck, slender back and her firm sexy bottom. He threw the towel aside and began to message her body expertly as she writhed in ecstasy at the tingling sensation created by his fingers. She begged him to take her but instead he sealed her body with sweet kisses that gradually became firmer, making her gasp and call out his name over and over again. When she was close to becoming incoherent, he entered her, wrapped his arms about her and looked down with eyes full of tenderness and desire at her beautiful face, watched her rosebud mouth drop open, gasp, become a helpless O of astonished pleasure. Her arms and legs were around him, binding him to her, silkily, sleekly, pleasurably. He increased the rhythm of his thrusts until he was pounding frantically into her as she lowered her feet to the bed, arched her back and matched his frantic pace until they both cried out, their satisfaction complete.

~oOo~

Sarek woke up at his usual time and prepared for the day. He put on his meditation robe and went down stairs to do his morning meditation. Amanda awoke an hour later and got ready for the day then went down stairs to prepare breakfast. First, she made a detour to the garden and collected some fresh flowers for the table and one large red rose. She arranged the flowers in a vase and put them on the table. She removed the petals from the red rose, input them into the replicator and programmed it to make rose petal pancakes. She made a pot of tea then took some fresh berries from the refrigerator and put them in small bowls and pored cream over them. She put the food on the table and filled two cups with tea just as Sarek walked into the kitchen. "I am pleased to see you have prepared rose petal pancakes and fresh berries with cream, my wife."

" I remembered how much you enjoyed this meal last Valentine's Day morning, my dear, and thought it would be appropriate."

"It is most appropriate and appreciated." He leaned down and kissed her, then they sat down at the table and enjoyed their breakfast. When finished, he helped her clear off the table and put things away. Hand in hand they headed for the living room and sat down in the big comfy chair for two and snuggled up together and contentedly smooched. After a while Amanda ran her fingers through his wavy hair and then began to stimulate his scalp by tugging on strands of his hair, releasing its waves into curls. His pleasure was palpable to the point that she could almost hear it audibly like the purring of a great cat. She continued to please him until his hair was all in curls then put her arms about him and laid her head on his shoulder. How wonderful it was to have all morning to relax and enjoy one another.

~oOo~

It was time to do last minute preparations before they each went their separate ways. Together, they got ready and headed for the front door, kissed goodbye, and went out and got into their respective ground cars. Sarek headed to the Embassy and Amanda headed to the Academy.

The End


End file.
